


Self Care

by nghtskies



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kimishita is so in love that it damn near hurts, Mild Language, proplayer!Kimishita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nghtskies/pseuds/nghtskies
Summary: Living with a significant other can be a hard adjustment, yet Kimishita believes that he’s adapting quite well. He just wishes that your night time routine wasn’t so damn long.
Relationships: Kimishita Atsushi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Self Care

**Author's Note:**

> this is a completely self indulgent work my favorite grumpy boi

**Ki** mishita likes to believe that he’s a simple man. 

He doesn’t ask for much, and when he does ask for something, he likes to believe that it’s reasonable. 

So when the two of you first moved in together, the only thing he asked from you was to give him space from time to time, and keep up with your end of the chores---and you follow those guidelines well. Sure, it’s still an adjustment. He has to get used to sharing his living space with another human being, your little habits, and even adjust his sleeping schedule to fit yours, but it isn’t anything to gripe too much about. Besides, your quirks and habits aren’t as bad as others, so he has no complaints.

Well, he has _one_ complaint. 

You take an abnormally long time to get ready for bed, and it drives him up a fucking wall. 

Again, He is a simple man. He likes simple things such as patterned shirts, and going to bed at a reasonable time, yet apparently you do not. 

At first, it didn’t bother him. 

When you’d announce that you were heading to the bathroom to take a shower, he’d use that time to go over stats or past recorded games. Yet, instead of you exiting the bathroom after he’d done his work for the day, he’d find himself waiting in the bed for another hour completely alone. 

When you finally appeared out of the steam filled bathroom, he’d question you, but you’d just get an oddly teasing glint in your eyes and say-- _“If you’re so snippy about me taking such a long time, just join me.”_

So that’s how he finds himself in your shared bathroom the next night, glaring at the array of products that littered the counter. Frankly, all he wanted to do was crawl into the bed and have you in his arms, but you insisted on taking him through this elaborate routine. His seemingly permanent scowl deepened as his eyes grazed over the multitude of products on the small bathroom counter, and he suppressed a slightly over dramatic sigh. How the _hell_ did you do this every single night?

“You don’t have to do this with me, ya know?” He hears you say, and his eyes shift from the products to your soft, smiling face. You’re still dressed in your work clothing with your hair pulled away from your face, allowing him to see your radiant features. He knows that you’re attempting to give him an outing, that despite your eagerness to share this routine with him, you don’t want to make him uncomfortable. Kimishita’s gaze softens for a brief moment, and he looks back to the counter. 

“Don’t be stupid,” He grumbles, hand going to rub the back of his neck, “I said I would do it with you, didn’t I?” 

The only response you give him is a soft hum as you turn on the tap water, rinsing your hands off. His eyes follow your every movement, from the way you rinsed your fingers under the warm water, to the way you grabbed the facial cleanser off the counter once your hands were dry. Kimishita knows he should mimic your movements instead of just standing beside you like some idiot, but he just can't help but become entranced by you. Shit, you’re not doing anything extravagant, yet you somehow make the most mundane tasks look heavenly. 

You turn to him, gazing him with those soft innocent eyes that made him fall for you in the beginning of your relationship. He holds your gaze as you begin to place the cleanser on his face, moving in small circular motions as your lips spread into an even larger smile. 

“You do know that I could wash my own face, right?” He questioned, tone as gruff as ever, but you just let out a soft giggle that causes his heart to stutter. 

“Yeah, but where is the fun in that, Atsu?” You coo as your eyes flicker over his features, “We’re supposed to be _pampering_ ourselves.” 

“ _No,”_ He denies, “We’re supposed to be getting ready for bed.” 

You snort, eyes rolling as you continue your task, “Why does there have to be a difference?” 

He doesn’t answer your question, instead he watches as you step away from him and begin to apply the cleanser onto your own face. Seconds pass, and once he’s rinsed the cleanser off his face, he aids you by turning on the shower water as you pat your face dry. His gaze meets yours once more in the reflection of the mirror, and he hears you giggle once again. His lips twitch into it’s seemingly natural frown, and he raises a brow. 

“What?” He questions, and you shake your head, discarding the small periwinkle face towel in your hands. 

“You’re just so cute.” 

Kimishita’s brows furrows. He disagrees with your statement; he isn’t cute. Sure, he knows he’s attractive on some basic level, but cute just wasn’t an adjective meant to describe him. No, he was definitely not cute. But you? You were the cutest being he’s ever laid his eyes upon. Yet, he doesn’t tell you this. He just steps closer to you and begins to assist you in the task of removing your work clothing.

His touches are light as he avoids your gaze, quickly discarding your shirt and simple bra. He knows you’re staring at him with so much love in your eyes that if he met your stare head on, he’s sure his mind would short circuit. 

Instead, he helps you step out your pants and underwear, hands skimming over the smooth skin of your thighs, listening to the light laughter that left your lips as he grazed over one of your ticklish areas. Suppressing a snort as you somewhat stumble to get your ankle out of your pants leg, he begins to undress himself, watching as you languidly move to check the temperature of the shower’s water before you stepped under the warm spray. 

Once he is undressed, he joins you, a hand going to briefly rest itself on your waist as he reaches over you to grab the bodywash the pair of you share. Yet, before he could reach the translucent container, your hand is slapping at his wrist, and his eyes flicker down to your pouting face. 

“We have to exfoliate first!” You exclaimed, reaching for a completely different bottle and a small handheld exfoliating brush. 

His eyes rolled because _of course_ there was an extra step. He waits for you to pour the concoction on the brush and reaches to take the brush away from you, but you’re shaking your head, moving your hand just out of his reach. He raises a singular brow in question, and you’re tilting your head. 

“We’re pampering, remember?” You chastise him before going to exfoliate his warm damp skin. 

He doesn’t know why it’s considered ‘pampering’ if you do the task, but he doesn’t complain. Hell, he can’t complain when your small hands are caressing his skin as if he were made of porcelain. The slightly humid air of the bathroom is quiet as you focus on your task, and Kimishita allows his eyes to roam. He examines your soft features, the slight flush of your skin from the hot water, the soft curves and contours of your body as you reach up to brush at his broad shoulders. 

His eyes flicker to your smooth, pouty lips and before his mind can fully register his actions, he presses a soft kiss to your lips. Your movements still, eyes fluttering closed as you briefly indulge yourself in the soft kiss. There’s no heat in the kiss, no alternative motive for it. It’s just a simple peck between a man and the woman he loves. He pulls away, and once his eyes are fully open he can see the faint smile that plays onto your lips. 

“I love you too.” You mummer before resuming your task, and he allows a small smile to make its way onto his lips. After he is rinsed off, he returns the favor, gliding the brush across your already smooth skin, and the two of you fall into a comfortable silence. You take turns washing each other's bodies and hair, and after many moments, he’s wrapping a warm fluffy grey towel around your figure. 

As he begins to dry off his own body, he watches as you reach for the lilac scented lotion, and begin to massage the cream into your bare skin. He watches as your hands graze over the smooth planes of your body, and finds himself caught in a trance, only to blink out of it when he notices you handing the lotion to him. There's little ceremony in the way he quickly moisturizes his skin, and before he knows it, your small, soft hands are smoothing a toner across his unmarked face with freshly blow dried hair, and a pajama clad body. 

You’re gazing at him again with those love sick eyes, and he sure his own gaze mirrors yours. As you move to gather the face moisturizer, he still thinks that you could cut at least five steps out of your nightly routine, but he can’t deny the fact that his body feels extremely relaxed. Fuck, even his mind feels relaxed, which is a rarity for his overactive brain. It takes every bit of willpower in his body to not simply fall asleep against the caresses of your fingers as they massaged the moisturizer into his skin. 

“I promise we’re almost done,” You whisper, hands sliding down to his neck to massage the residue on your fingertips into his flushed skin. He just hums, opting to rub circles into the small patch of bare skin where your pajama shirt met your loose shorts. 

Kimishita allows you to finish your routine in comfortable quietness, the only sound in the air is your soft humming of whatever song that has become stuck in your head. He doesn’t gripe at you to hurry up like he usually does. No, he just watches you buzz through your half of the routine, before he tugs you into your shared bedroom. 

Finally, after almost two hours, he has you in his arms, something he has wanted since the moment you returned home from work. Your head is resting on his chest, and he knows you’re listening to the sound of his steady heartbeat. Eyes fluttering closed, he allows himself to give into the complete relaxation that his body felt. 

He’s almost asleep, until he feels you begin to move. 

_“Atsu?”_ You call out softly, and he opens his eyes once again, peering down at you with an annoyed expression, but he knows his glare doesn’t deter you, instead it makes your smile widen. “It wasn’t _that_ long, was it?” 

Kimishita rolled his eyes for what seemed like the umpteenth time that night. 

“Go to sleep.” He huffed out, shutting his eyes again, ears perking up slightly at the sound of your light jubilant giggles. 

“I love you, Atsushi.” 

Instead of verbally responding, Kimishita tilts his head down to place a small, soft kiss against your forehead. Settling back against his pillow, his fingers trail the side of your bicep. 

_“I love you too, idiot.”_


End file.
